Nuevo comienzo-Nuevo final
by frank walker
Summary: Naruto, es maltratado por su aldea , odiado por sus padres, un día mientras era perseguido por los aldeanos y ninjas de konoha conoce a quien lo sacara de su dolor, le dará una familia y le traerá la felicidad, uniéndose a un clan tan antiguo como el continente Shinobi mismo, demostrara lo equivocados que estaban y ... (lose mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, Naru/harem)
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están, pues yo bien, aquí esta lo prometido, esta es mi historia Naruto storment: un nuevo camino, pero mejorada en varios aspectos, uno de ellos es que el prologo original, contaba con alrededor de 1000 palabras en cambio este cuenca con mas de 2600, esperen incrementos en todos los capítulos bueno eso es todo y dejen sus reviews =D

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**El resto es narración**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nuevo comienzo-Nuevo final

Prologo

Nos encontramos en konohagakure no sato una de las 5 nasiones shinobi, famosa por su poder y sus grandes ninjas tales como Sharingan no kakashi, el shodaime hokage, o el actual Yondaime hokage el cual en estos momentos se encontraba en uno de los momentos mas felices para cualquier persona….. el nacimiento de sus hijos los gemelos Namikase Usumaki

-ahhhhhhh- se escucho el grito de una mujer en toda la aldea, seguido después de el yanto de dos pequeños, algo extraño ya que el parto se efectuaba en las afueras de la aldea en una montaña custodiada por varios ANBUS

-felicidades- dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a kushina, lamentablemente antes de poder entregarle a los niños fue asesinada su cabes bolo por el recinto al momento en el que un hombre tomaba a ambos infantes, el hombre tenía una especie de túnica con nubes rojas estampadas alrededor de esta y portaba una curiosa mascara en espiral que solo dejaba visible su ojo derecho

-maldito, entrégamelos¡- expreso furioso el yondaime

El hombre solo lo miro y le dijo fríamente- ven por ellos- mientras desaparecía en una especie de vórtice, el hokage Minato Namikase miro a su esposa, kushina usumaki le dio una sonrisa que calmo a la abatida madre y salió en la persecución del secuestrador de sus hijos, asiendo gala de sus habilidades sensoriales en poco tiempo logro encontrar al hombre, se encontraba a las afueras de konoha en un claro junto a un lago rodeado de arboles- dámelos- dijo con una vos furia y que denotaba no aceptaría peros

-claro- dijo el enmascarado mientras le lanzaba a los bebes , el rubio agarro a ambos infantes y miro nuevamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba el hombre, pero no encontró nada alarmado en un destello amarillo apareció en la montaña y encontró a la peliroja en el suelo mientras una gigantesca masa de chakra rojo salía de su vientre y comenzaba a tomar la forma de un zorro

-que le hiciste maldito?¡- exigió saber el rubio

\- solo le quite una carga- respondió con una vos monótona pero maliciosa, al tiempo de que miraba a los ojos al bijuu

-quien eres?¡- exigió saber el oji azul

-yo?, soy Madara Uchiha- momentos después el auto denominado Madara desapareció del lugar en un vórtice y reaparecía en la cara del shodaime hokage- kuchiyose no jutsu¡- exclamo al terminar la secuencia de sellos y golpear el suelo con sus palmas, inmediatamente una nube de humo apareció el lugar y … en el píe de la montaña se encontraba el kyuby no yoko, el bijuu mas fuerte poseedor de nueve colas, el kitsune comenzó a atacar las casas, los pocos ninjas que se mantenían activos a esas horas se dividieron en dos grupos mientras la mayoría de ellos le hacia frente al kitsune, mientras el resto alerto y evacuo a los civiles

-tranquila kushina- dijo Minato, estaba preocupado con lo de aldea pero lo principal para el en esos momentos era su esposa

-no es nada, debes de proteger a la aldea- dijo la oji violeta

-claro- dijo mientras miraba a su esposa, deposito a ambos bebes junto a su madre y desaparecía en un destello amarillo-. Kuchiyose no yustsu- exclamo posando sus palmas en el suelo, en ese mismo instante una cortina de humo apareció, al dispersarse Minato estaba sobre la cabeza de un gran sapo

-gamabunta, puedes detener al kyuby? aun que solo sea momentáneo- pregunto el rubio

-claro- respondió seguro el líder del clan Gama, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el gran kitsune, al estar frente a frente con el yoko, Minato se lanzo Asia su cabesa lo toco y ambos desaparecieron de la aldea mientras aparecían nuevamente en la montaña cercana, kushina observo la llegada de ambos, intentando ayudar al oji azul, utilizo unas cadenas de chakra que emergieron del suelo y apresaron al bijuu

-la única forma de detenerlo es sellándolo nuevamente- murmuro Minato lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la oji violeta lo escuchara

-no ,no convertirás a mis bebes en jinchurykis- dijo la abatida madre al comprender las ideas del rubio kage

-kushina, no ay otra manera es por el bien de la aldea, y no, no lo sellare en ti seria una carga muy grande para tu cuerpo- dijo Minato serio como en antaño en los campos de la tercera gran guerra ninja

Kushina comprendió al instante que Minato no aceptaría un no por respuesta, también sabia que no abia otra solución, de no sellar al kyuuby, lo mas probable es que konoha seria destruida sin dejar recuerdo

-esta bien- dijo ya resignada la mujer peliroja

El yondaime izo aparecer la mesa del ritual y deposito a ambos infantes en esta, después de depositarlos, miro al kitsune el cual lo miraba con odio sabiendo que su destino era el de volver a estar encarcelado

Minato comenzó con la secuencia de sellos – shiki fullin- exclamo al terminar con estos

En ese mismo instante se comenzó ha sentir una fuerza muy grande, frente a Minato una especie de figura espectral se formal- que quieres humano?- pregunto con una vos gruesa e intimidante

-shinigami-sama, le quiero pedir que separe al kyuuby, en dos quiero que su chakra sea puesto en mi hija y el alma en mi hijo- pidió humildemente le peli rubio

Shinigami miro a los dos niños, al biju y finalmente a Minato y kushina- sabes cual es el precio que deberás pagar ¿verdad?- pregunto el dios

-estoy consiente de ello y aun así mantengo mi petición- dijo firmemente el yodaime

-bien si eso es lo que deseas lo are…. Pero hoy me siento de buen humor y al ver tu firmeza esta ves no me llevare tu alma, pero recuerda solo esta ves- dijo shinigami, al impresionado Minato

-gracias- agradeció aun un poco confundido el oji azul

Desde el cuerpo de kyuuby comenzó a emanar un aura gran masa roja, este erra el chakra del kitsune el cual se incrusto en la pequeña Namikase, al terminar la extracción del chakra el cuerpo del kitsune brillo mientras este maldecía y se convirtió en una esfera purpura que se inserto en el cuerpo del varón

Al terminar el poseso shinigami miro a Minato- el proceso esta completo nos vemos Minato Namikase- dijo mientras desaparecía

Minato miro a sus hijos y los levanto, su esposa avía quedado en silencio mientras el estaba hablando con shinigami, finalmente esta reacciono y con las fuerzas que avía logrado recuperar poco a poco, ella estaba consiente de que si a un jinchuriki le quitan el bijuu este muere irremediablemente, pero ese no fue su caso, se encontraba muy confundida, pero cuando el kitsune dejo su cuerpo instintivamente intento retenerlo dentro de ella, lo cual al final fue inútil pero logro arrancar una pequeña parte del chakra demoniaco del kyuuby y este se alojo en su sistema de chakra impidiendo su muerte y regenerando sus heridas

Minato vio nuevamente a sus hijos los cuales estaban dormidos ajenos a todo lo que avía pasado, el rubio los miraba con ternura pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una pequeña repulsión por su hijo, asta que lo lanzo a los arbustos donde el pequeño comenzó a llorar, su mujer estaba por reprenderle pero ella también sentía repulsión. Asia el pequeño, el sandaime que avía llegado junto a un grupo de ANBUS presencio lo ocurrido y se acerco al pequeño Naruto, cuando se acerco una pequeña capa de chakra cubrió al infante curando las heridas que se avía echo al caer sobre los arbusto espinosos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a llorar, su llanto se oía distorsionado y algo maligno, y para culminar todo le aparecieron tres marcas en cada mejilla, que parecían ser los bigotes de un kitsune, la mayor parte de los presentes rápidamente pensó que el pequeño avía sido poseído por el bijuu

-maten a ese demonio- ordeno enfadado Minato, orden que los 10 ANBUS presentes acataron sin dudarlo, pero antes de que estos lograran tocar al infante, jiraiya apareció y rápidamente aniquilo los ANBUS presentes

-¡Pero que rallos te ocurre Minato¡ acaso estas loco¡- expreso furioso el hombre de cabellera blanca

-solo quiero deshacerme de el demonio- dijo el yondaime con odio en cada palabra que salía de su boca

-basta este niño no a echo nada, estará bajo mi cuidado- dijo el viejo hirusen con un tono que intimido a todos

-como quieras pero si el demonio se descontrola será tu culpa- le advirtió el yondaime y desapareció junto con kushina y Kasumi

-tranquilo Naruto, no dejaremos que nada te pase- dijo el sandaime mirando a el pequeño en sus brazos, desapareciendo en un sushin junto a jiraiya

Lo que ninguno noto fue las dos sombras que se encontraban observando desde la distancia

-jaja ese tonto rubio callo en nuestra trampa- dijo una vos masculina

-si con esto pronto nuestro plan estará completo- dijo la segunda sombra la cual era la de una mujer

Quienes serán estas sombras y cual será su plan….

**10 Años después**

Era el decimo aniversario de la derrota del Kyuby no yoko, al igual que el decimo cumple años de los gemelos Naruto y Kasumi Namikase-Usumaki

En este día se recordaba el ataque del temido Kyuby no yoko, a la aldea de Konoha, al igual que su sellado en los gemelos Namikase-Usumaki, en Kasumi se sello el chakra, y en Naruto se sello el alma del kitsune

Kasumi fue tratada como una heroína, se le daba lo que quería, era consentida entrenada por sus padres y amada por su pueblo, estos poco mas y besaban el suelo donde ella pisaba, en cambio con Naruto el pobre fue visto desde su nacimiento como un demonio por toda la aldea, incluso por sus padres, ya después de sellar el alma de el zorro en el pequeño, este tomo una capa rojiza de chakra, por lo que el pobre paso 6 años de su vida en un orfanato del que fue echado al cumplir los 6 años, a demás era agredido por todo tipo de ninjas y aldeanos

Pero el pequeño Naruto no estaba solo, avía personas que cuidaban de el, eran pocas pero estas evitaban que Naruto se sumergiera en el dolor, rencor y la oscuridad

El pobre Naruto en estos momento era perseguido por una gran turba de aldeanos y alguno Ninjas

-Por favor déjenme- suplicaba Naruto

-Cállate demonio- dijo un personaje randon

-Pero que he hecho- pregunto el rubio

-Nacer- dijo un personaje randon

-No fue mi culpa- volvió a decir el oji azul

-Que te calles demonio- dijo un personaje randon, al tiempo que todos alcanzaban a el pobre niño, después le dieron una gran golpiza, momentos después el pobre niño estaba sangrando y al borde de la inconsciencia

-Pi..e…dad- volvió a suplicar el peli rubio

-Que te calles- dijo un ninja, al tiempo que alzaba su catana para matar a Naruto, pero…. Un hombre lo detuvo

-Que le asen a este niño- pregunto el hombre misterioso

-No te importa lo que le ágamos a este demonio- dijo un aldeano

-Con que no quieren escuchar, bueno será por las malas- dijo al tiempo que con una gran velosidad golpeaba a todos dejándolos inconscientes

-Gra..ci..as- dijo Naruto con un gran cansancio, mientras entraba a su mindscape

Mindscape no Jutsu de naruto

Naruto se despertó en unas alcantarillas

-Donde estoy- pregunto al aire, un tanto confundido al tiempo que holló unos sollozos, así que decidió investigar

-Déjenlo- decía una vos femenina

-Déjenlo, por favor todo es mi culpa- volvió a decir la chica

-Quien eres tú-pregunto naruto

La chica se sorprendió y dijo…

-Yo…. Yo.. por mi culpa ati…te golpean- dijo la chica

-Como es eso- pregunto naruto

-Por que…. yo soy el Kyuby, y estoy sellada dentro de ti- respondió la chica con una vos un tanto nerviosa

Kyuby aparenta tener 16 años, es pelirroja, tiene unos ojos del mismo color con pupila rasgada, tiene unos pechos fácilmente copa D, una figura delgada, un buen y firme trasero, con unas largas y torneadas piernas, si era simplemente hermosa

-Pero como es eso posible- pregunto naruto en shock- se supone que el yodaime Hokage te derroto-

-No, me sello en sus hijos- dijo la triste chica

-Eso qui.. ere decir que yo.. soy.- Naruto no pudo completar la frase ya que la chica le corto

-Su Hijo, es verdad Naruto eres su hijo, y yo soy el Kyuby, por mi culpa te pegan y atormenta por.. mi culpa- dijo la kitsune con clara tristeza, asta que sintió un suave abraso

-No es tu culpa kyuby-chan, solo es culpa de ellos por odiar a tan hermosa mujer- dijo el rubio ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la chica

-De… de verdad crees eso pero si yo soy un demonio- dijo un poco dudosa y triste la pelirroja

-Si eso y mas, no eres un demonio eres hermosa- respondió con total honestidad el oji azul

-Gracias ¡-grito la chica mientras se abrasaba al peli rubio

-De nada- dijo naruto

Momentos después la pelirroja capto que aquellas cloacas ahora eran un gran valle con un hermoso sol, un arrollo y una gran y acogedora casa

-Que hiciste pregunto- la zorra

-Nada solo ice este lugar más apropiado para una dama- respondió naruto al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse- un momento, cual es tu nombre real, por que supongo que Kyuby es solo un titulo- dijo/pregunto naruto

-Mi nombre real es Natsumi- dijo la chica pelirroja

-Hermoso nombre, adiós Natsumi-chan- dijo naruto antes, de desparecer por completo

-Adiós…. Naruto-kun- dijo la feliz zorra, antes de adentrarse en su casa

En el mundo real

-Ah donde estoy?- se pregunto así mismo el oji azul

-Oh ya despertaste- dijo una vos extraña proveniente de un hombre que lo miraba fijamente

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto con algo de miedo el rubio usumaki

-Yo…. Yo te salve de esos aldeanos y no te preocupes no te juzgare- dijo el extraño homre con una vos calmada que inspiraba confianza

_-Si le cuento de Kyuby me puede atacar el también, pero…. Puedo ver la honestidad en sus ojos , no me ara nada- _fueron los pensamientos del rubio

-Yo soy…..- y así el rubio usumaki procedió a contarle del Kyuby que era su jinchuriki sus padres etc

-Ya veo esos malditos- dijo el misterioso hombre

Lo que dijo dejo un poco sorprendido a Naruto

-Bien decidido- volvió a decir el hombre

-Que - pregunto muy curioso naruto

-Te llevare con migo para entrenarte y acerté un poderoso shinobi, para que les agás ver lo equivocados que están, además de que creo poder sacar a Kyu… digo Natsumi-san de tu sello- dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Naruto seriamente esperando su respuesta

-Enserio?- pregunto naruto muy emocionado, el hombre le dio un asentimiento- muchas gracias-dijo naruto, al tiempo que en su mente una zorra de 9 colas solo podía saltar de felicidad

-Bien nos vamos en 1 hora- dijo el hombre indicándole a Naruto que debía empacar sus cosas

-Bien- respondió el rubio mientras iban al departamento de este, a empacar lo necesario

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el peli negro

-Naruto Usumaki, y el tuyo?- pregunto/dijo naruto

-Mi nombre es….. James Storment-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció, dejen review

Nos vemos hasta otra


	2. Capitulo 1 felisidad y tristesa

Y bien aquí tenemos el capitulo 1 de mi nuevo fic

**Yhosuko** que bien que te gusto ^^

**ZAFIR09 **que bien que te gusto =D, malditas sombras 7_7 quienes serán? XD tal ves los perdone….. solo tal ves

**Jbadillodabila **yo también quiero D= pero en este fic no pero tal ves haya en el fic que pronto publicare '**'nuevo destino''** =D

**Juan Jesús** que bien que te gusto aquí esta el nuevo capitulo =D

**CCSAKURAFOREVER **que bien que te gustara la nueva versión ^^y abra grandes sorpresas =D claro que utilizare las sugerencias que me diste al igual que algunas de Zafir09

**Emidiablo11oo** que bien que te allá gustado aquí esta el nuevo capitulo nwn

Ya les mando unos Suculentos chocolates =3

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

_**-jutsus- **_

**El resto es narración**

**Renuncia de derechos **lamentablemente ni Naruto o sus personajes me pertenece salvo algunas técnicas y personajes originales y eso me deprime

CAPITULO 1 UN NUEVO CAMINO

* * *

(mikansei Koukyoukyoku- one ok rock )

_** OPENING**_

(Mikaseisa Sou boku wa! Mikansei manda minna!)

Comienza con un Naruto de espaldas dándose la vuelta mirando a la pantalla con sus ojos negros y una Natsumi en su forma kyuubi transformándose en humana

(Ikiru kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manande nana korobi ya oki )

Cambia la escena a Naruto y Natsumi ambos mirando el horizonte mientras los dos recordaban konoha los tiempos con sus amigos y finalmente con james y Jennifer

(Moshimo boku ga ashita shindemo nanika koko de nokoseruyona sonna ningen ni naritai tte omoinagara hibi ikiteru)

Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo una Katana corriendo contra un hombre que portaba una gran zambato para luego ambos chocar sus armas

(Hyakuten jyanai kono boku ni hyakuten sukeru no wa)

La escena cambia nuevamente estas ves mostrando a Naruto caminando lentamente Asia una sombra con una catana en cada mano

(Hoka demo nai boku jhisin da! Sore ijou doudatte iinda!)

Continua con Naruto mirando lo que parece ser un examen con aburrimiento para la luego hacerlo a un lado

(Hito wa hito no sugata ni mamida koboshitari

So yuuki date….. morate okkiterunda!

Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto)

Naruto Natsumi y Satsuki en un bosque saltando de árbol en árbol, esquivan varios kunais que se clavan en los troncos, para encarar a un equipo de genins que sale de las sombras

(kinou kyou sakki mita keshiki mo jitsu wa ima mitsumeteru keshimi mo)

Naruto corriendo esa ves contra un genin de pelo azul que sostiene una gran espada vendada al momento de chocar sus armas los dos sonríen

(oogesa ni wa kawari wa shinai koto gurai boku mo wakaccha iru kedo)

Naruto sentado mirando con una mirada seria un estadio donde se podía ver a un hombre y una mujer peleando para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

(atari sawari no nai hibi ga atari sawari no aru hibi he)

Naruto Natsumi t demás ninjas de konoha peleando en el estadio y en toda la aldea contra ninjas de Suna y Oto

(kaereru nanika wo bokura koko kara hanatsutteiku kara...)

Naruto Natsumi sasuke Satsuki y sakura persiguiendo a Gaara y a sus hermanos por el bosque, en un determinado momento garra se detienen y comienza a atacar

(demo kireigoto ni naranu you ni... Kyou mo bokura)

Gaara mira a todos con demencia para luego comenzar a ser envuelto por la arena

(iki mo suikonde haita to totan ni omoi wo utaunda!  
dareka wa wakaranu aite ni mukatte  
tada oogoe de sakende sore to douji ni boku mo  
jibun no kotoba de jibun wo furuitataseru)

Continua Naruto y Natsumi asiendo sellos y luego golpean el suelo en una explosión de humo aparecen un tigre y un lobo, sus respectivos invocadores se suben a las espaldas de estos y arremeten contra el enloquecido Gaara casi totalmente controlado por el Ichibi, mientras se observa como los ninjas en toda konoha se enfrentan a los invasores se puede apreciar en el centro de la ciudad un estadio en el techo del palco principal una especie de barrera roja

(We are alive… We are alive)

Naruto y Natsumi atravesando la barrera para después esta regenerarse mientras Naruto levanta lentamente la vista se observa como sangre salpica cerca del lugar y los ojos de Naruto se abren grandemente y lagrimas comienzan a formarse en estos

(machigatatte ii jan! ikkai shika nai jan onore no jinsei da!)

Se observa como Naruto comienza a gritar fuertemente mientas rallos comienzan a rodearlo al igual que una delgada capa de chakra rojo mientras sus ojos comienzan a cambiar de color y lagrimas corren por sus ojos, al tiempo de que un pilar de chakra proveniente de el atraviesa la barrera

(iitai koto wa nanda? yaritai koto wa nanda?)

Naruto desenfunda su catana y se abalanza contra un hombre de piel pálida y largo cabello, mientras este desenfunda también una katana y comienzan a chocar sus armas

(tsutaetai koto ya todoketai mono wa)

Natsumi mira fríamente al hombre y desenfunda una katana para después abalanzarse contra dos hombres uno con una especie de armadura roja y el otro con una armadura celeste y un traje azul

(hito sorezore chigatte dakara kosobutsukatte...)

Afuera de la barrera se encuentran varios ninjas de konoha muchos heridos mirando la batalla algunos alentando a los pelirojos

(kono yo ni iranai kodawarinante nai kara)

se parte la escena ,en la izquierda se encuentra el perfil de Natsumi mientras flamas comienzan a formarse a su alrededor y en la derecha el de Naruto mientras se forman pequeños rallos a su alrededor

_**capitulo 1: felicidad y tristeza **_

Avían pasado algunos minutos desde que Naruto avía sido salvado por ese extraño hombre el cual le avía ofrecido sacarlo de ese infierno el cual llamaba hogar, el pequeño rubio acepto sin dudarlo cualquier cosa era mejor a permanecer por mas tiempo en ese lugar, por eso en estos momentos ambos se encontraban de camino al departamento del rubio

Unos 30 minutos después

Acababan de terminar de empacar las pocas cosas que el oji azul poseía y se preparaban para irse pero….

\- James-sensei, me gustaría irme ahora, pero me quiero despedir de mis amigos- dijo un serio Naruto

James miro a Naruto, vio en sus ojos que de verdad apreciaba a esas personas – claro Naruto, tienes 1 hora mas- dijo el joven james mirando al chico con comprensión

James aparentaba alrededor de 25 años, media 1,80, tenía la piel blanca, era peli negro y oji café , en esos momentos vestía un traje negro con ligeros toques azules, tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, también tenía una especie de gabardina azul oscuro con lo que parecía ser un extraño relámpago bordado en esta

-gracias- dijo Naruto, luego miro al reloj de pared que tenía en su cuarto, aun eran la 6 de la tarde por lo que tenia tiempo de escribir unas cartas, ya que normalmente se reunía con sus amigos alrededor de las 7, entonces busco en un pequeño armario que tenia dentro de su habitación y encontró lo que hesitaba unas pocas hojas de papel un bolígrafo y algunos sobres, se dirigió a la cocina, limpio un poco la desordena mesa, se sentó y comenzó a escribir las cartas

Mas de una hora después

En un parque de konoha 7 : 17 de la tarde

-Yo chicos- saludo Naruto a sus amigos los cuales le miraban no precisamente amigablemente

-llegas tarde- dijo shino con su vos monótona de siempre pero se notaba cierta molestia en esta

-Si es verdad – dijo satsuki hermana gemela de sasuke, es pelinegra con el cabello asta a la cintura, tiene ojos negros como la noche, lo demás como cualquier chica de 10 años, llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono negro con el símbolo uchiha bordado en la espalda

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde BAKA- dijo molesto Neji hyuga, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos blancos de 11 años de edad llevaba puesto una polera blanca con el símbolo del clan hyuga bordado en ambos brazos y unos pantalones negros

-Gomen gomen, pero ay algo importante que les tengo que decir- dijo serio el oji azul

-Está bien habla- dijo kiba algo molesto ya que esperaban desde ''algunos'' minutos al pelirrubio

-Me gustaría pero no, al menos aquí no síganme - dijo el rubio con un tono algo misterioso

Los demás solo lo siguieron

Unos diez minutos después, extremo norte de Konoha

-ya que estamos solos Naruto podrías decirnos que sucede? - pregunto chouji comiendo una de las bolsas de papas fritas que siempre traía con sigo

-esta bien lo que pasa es que….- así el rubio comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía de su familia, dejando a todos en sock para luego apoyarlo

-Vamos Naruto, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo – dijo la pelinegra de Satsuki mirando con cariño al oji azul

-Es verdad sabes lo que paso con todos nosotros- dijo neji al tiempo que apretó los puños en la últimas palabras

Eso era verdad, todos ellos eran despreciados por sus clanes

Satsuki era la hermana gemela de sasuke, y era muy talentosa pero por mas que se esforzara no era reconocida, y a beses humilladla por su hermano, que aun no avía despertado el sharingan , en cambio ella avía entrenado por varios años por su cuenta y el entrenamiento dio frutos a los 7 años cuando avía logrado despertar el sharingan por medio de intensos entrenamientos y el dolor de escuchar como sus padres le decían a sassuke que era su hijo favorito

Neji por ser de la rama secundaria era despreciado aun siendo un maldito genio era despreciado y tratado como un animal, todo por esa consentida de su prima Hinata que despertó el Biakugan a los 9 años y no tenia talento, en cambio el logro despertar el byakugan a los 7 años y gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos podía estar al nivel de un chunin

Choji era despreciado por no tener talento ,dentro del clan idolatraban a su hermana mayor, choja, que era flaca, hábil en el taijutsu, y según ellos gran talento, era verdad que su hermana tenía talento, pero era desobligada y recia los entrenamiento por lo que aun siendo talentosa sus agilidades no mejoraban como deberían de serlo, en cambio el lo que le faltaba de talento lo compensaba con esfuerzo y dedicación

Kiba era despreciado por ser un poco torpe y no tener talento , su hermana hana inusuka avía logrado tener como compañeros a varios caninos y a la edad de 16 años abia ascendido a jonin, si bien kiba era joven abia logra hacer amistad con barios de los canes de su clan y por toda la aldea así como con otras especies

Shino era despreciado al ser, según su familia alguien que no podía controlar insectos, y que nunca estaría al nivel de su arrogante hermano mayor shine, que podía controlar a mioles de insectos a la ves shino si bien era joben abia logrado encontrar y domesticar a varias especies de insectos

Shikamaru era despreciado ya que era mu relajado y a veces era torpe pero aun así tenia una mentalidad muy elevada para tener tan solo 10 años ya que avía logra encontrar varios fallos en la seguridad de la aldea con solo ver las patrullas jonin y a los ANBUS, su hermano shikako quien si bien era muy astuto era muy perezoso como toda su familia además de nunca entrenar sus cualidades y mantener sus conocimientos básicos de estrategia, shikamaru pese a su corta edad ya esta al nivel de un estratega militar

Los 6 odiaban a sus clanes y ahora también a Kasumi, el hokage y su esposa

-Es verdad nunca te detendríamos, si yéndote eres feliz- dijo kiba algo triste ya que uno de sus mejores amigos se iría, el rubio hiperactivo que los avía apoyado a ellos por tanto tiempo, ahora era su turno de apoyarlo

-Pero prométenos que volverás- dijo una triste pelinegra ella avía tenido sentimientos así a el Usumaki desde Asia ya mucho tiempo

-Claro que lo are satsuki-chan- dijo cariñosamente el rubio

-esta bien, nos veremos pronto chicos, así y volveré dentro de 6 años ,más o menos, y satsuki-chan podrías darle estas cartas a áyame-chan, sarutoben-jiji, y a neko-chan – le pidió Naruto a Satsuki mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-Claro, y adiós Naruto-kun- dijo la uchiha muy triste mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-Adiós Naruto- gritaron los 6 chicos para después volver al parque y jugar para mantenerse tranquilos y no levantar sospechas

Al dia siguiente Satsuki les entrego las cartas a sus destinatarios

**Con áyame y teuchi **

Acababan de recibir la carta de Naruto

Áyame sollozaba en su habitación

-vamos cálmate hija- suplicaba teuchi a su hija

-no el se fue buah- dijo mientras lloraba áyame

-Pero sabes que estará mejor, además prometió volver, asi que límpiate esas lagrimas que a Naruto no le gustaría verte asi- dijo el viejo teuchi dándole apoyo a su hija

-Tienes razón – dijo una mas animada áyame

_\- Espero que vuelvas pronto Naruto-kun_ – eran los pensamientos de áyame, quien se avía enamorado del rubio

**Con hiruzen**

-con que Naruto se fue, bueno estará mejor fuera de la aldea….. Aunque lo extrañare- dijo el ex Hokahe algo triste por la partida del rubio

Naruto también le avía deja 1 carta para jiraiya y una para tsunade que le tenían un gran cariño al rubio además de otra para un viejo amigo suyo ( no les diré quien…. Por ahora ^_^)

**Con yugao**

-Naruto, se fue- dijo la ANBUal terminar de leer la carta

-Pero estará mejor fuera de la aldea- dijo al aire la peli purpura al recomponerse

_-Espero vuelvas pronto para que te confiese lo que siento – _pensó la chica que tenia sentimientos Asia Naruto

Volviendo con Naruto este volvió a su apartamento y recogió sus cosas pero no encontró a su sensei en ningún lado pero al ver la hora descubrió que ya abia pasado la hora que avían acordado para verse asi que muy alarmado salió a toda prisa para la entrada de la aldea

Una ves en esta encontró a su sensei apoyado en el gran portón y como siempre a los dos guardias dormidos

-Y, adonde iremos sensei?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras se adentraban en el bosque

-Iremos con mi esposa, aunque mi casa esta un poco lejos– respondió el pelinegro con algo de cariño

-entonces debemos apresurarnos– dijo el oji azul algo emocionado

El viaje avía sido tranquilo y en 3 días de viaje a pie, ya que Naruto aun no podía saltar por los arboles avían llegado aun pequeño pero bonito pueblo

En la entrada de un pueblo en el norte de Kaminari no kuni

-Bien llegamos- dijo llames mientras entraba al pueblo con Naruto

-Genial – respondió Naruto observando el pueblo era humilde pero muy pintoresco y pacifico

Un par de minutos después se encontraban frente a una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña

-bien entremos- dijo james, Naruto solo lo siguió

-Cariño – dijo el oji café a lo que una chica que aparentaba tener 24 años salió a recibirlo

-Ola amor- respondió la chica mirando con cariño a el storment

-Hola Jennifer – dijo el pelinegro

Jennifer aparenta tener 24 años un busto copa C, de tes blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos rojos, y unas hermosas piernas junto con un gordo y carnoso trasero, bestia una falda roja y una blusa algo escotada negra y sandalias ninjas rojas

-Quien es el?- pregunto un tanto curiosa Jennifer señalando al rubio

-El es Naruto… y nuestro nuevo alumno- respondió el pelinegro mirando a la oji roja

-Por qué?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-Por que es el contenedor del Kyuuby y…- y así el storment le conto todo lo que sabía de la aldea de la hoja, cabe decir que por poco la mujer peliroja sale a destruir la aldea

-Cálmate cariño… Naruto ahora esta con nosotros además…. Tenemos que sacar a Natsumi – lo ultimo lo dijo para que solo la mujer lo escuchara

-bien entonces… Naruto te tenemos una sorpresa ve al jardín y espéranos ahí- dijo el oji café con un tono misterioso

\- claro- respondió Naruto al tiempo que salía de la casa

Momentos después en el jardín

-Bien Naruto te tenemos un regalo…. Descubrimos como sacar a Natsumi-san de tu interior sin dañar a ninguno de los dos – dijo con una gran seriedad el pelinegro

-En serio- grito Naruto muy feliz y emocionado de ver a su nueva amiga fuera de su prisión

-Claro Naruto- respondió la ojiroja mirando con cariño al niño

-Entonces comencemos- dijo el muy emocionado rubio

-claro- dijo james…. Empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos y luego inicio el jutsu -**Fūinjutsu**** :Cackra no kaifū ****(****Técnicas de Sellado: des sellado de chakra****)- **fue el grito que resono en toda la aldea al terminar el jutsu una gran nube de polvo se levanto

Momentos después al disiparse la nube de polvo al lado derecho de Naruto se puede ver a una chica de alrededor de 10 años pelirroja ojos rojos de pupila rasgada bestia un kimono rojo con detalles en negro aun teniendo 10 años era muy bonita

Al ver su apariencia Natsumi solo pudo hacer una cosa…..

-PERO QUE COÑO PASO – grito la alterada Natsumi observándose de un lado a otro muy alterada

-Bueno… al parecer al des sellarte te quitamos gran parte de tu chakra, el cual se quedo en Naruto y al perder tanto chakra tu cuerpo perdió edad, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo lo recuperaras – dijo la serena Jennifer mirando con calma a la alterada kitsune

-Y como recupero mi vieja forma- pregunto ya más calmada Natsumi aunque un poco preocupada

\- lo recuperaras si entrenas, recuperaras tu edad como un humano normal al igual que tu chakra- respondió el peli negro sereno y sabio

\- ja, crees que la más poderosa bijuu la gran kyuuby no yoko entrenara con un simple humano- respondió con arrogancia la oji roja si bien era amable y tierna a veces también era algo arrogante

\- si no entrenas tardaras alrededor de 30 años en recuperar tu vieja forma – respondió el oji marón mirando algo divertido a la pequeñas kitsune

\- mierda- mascullo la enojada yoko– bien entrenare- volvió a decir ya resignada

\- bien pero primero…

** ENDING**

(Ending 5 de full metal alchemist brotherhood)

(Ano hi kara zutto Nakanaito kimetekitakedo itami)

Comienza como un recuerdo de una casa en una montaña algo vieja pero acogedora

(wo kasanetemo Nanika wo yurusezu ni ita mou modorenai)

Continua con la imagen de dos niños pelirrojos un hombre pelinegro y una hermosa mujer peliroja jugando felizmente

(Ikutsumo no hibi boku wa mada nanimo dekizuni Kimi no ita)

Luego la imagen de un pequeño claro ubicado en un gran bosque en donde avía un pequeño lago donde se podían apreciar dos tumbas y un joven pelirojo arrodilladlo frente a ellas

(kioku no kakera mata hitosu kieteyuku Kyou yori motto,)

Comienzan a aparecer varias sombras de las que algunos se pueden apreciar cabellos carmesí y Negros como la noche

(tsuyoku naritai Kono koe ga itsuka todokuyouni,)

Cambia a la imagen del planeta enfocando al continente shinobi donde se pueden ver 5 grandes círculos cada uno de un color distinto

(Arukitsuzukete Kaze ga yandara, kimi wo sagashite)

Aparecen los rostros sonrientes de Naruto y Natsumi seguidos por los de james y Jennifer

(sora miageruyo Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasuyo….)

Naruto caminando lentamente por un bosque vestido de un traje negro mientras atardecía

(Niji ga kakaruyo...)

Finalmente sale del bosque y se encuentra con Natsumi vestida de un hermoso vestido negro para luego ambos ver el sol y esbozar una sonrisa finalmente marchándose

* * *

Hola como están todos yo bien =D aquí con el nuevo capitulo, que les pareció el Ending y opening que le puse, dejen reviews que eso me anima a continuar con la historia

Próximo capitulo

Un tortura de 5 años D,=


End file.
